Got Some Issues, Damien?
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: Damien's has some issues with Kyle's SCA presidency, and Kyle can't for the life of him figure out why. A Secret Santa gift.


**A quick Damien/Kyle oneshot for emoangel159 on deivantart for the SP Artists secret Santa. I feel like Damien's a little OOC, but I hope it's okay. ;A;**

Kyle Broflovski was the first gay SCA president ever to grace the the halls of South Park High School. Perhaps tolerance levels had increased or perhaps it was simply the first time a gay person ran for president with enough popularity to get elected. Not that Kyle was particularly popular, but he was certainly more popular than Cartman or Butters, who had been bullied into running anyway. So had Kyle, he supposed.

Wendy had abandoned the position after last year, but she didn't seem any less involved. As soon as she learned who was running, she had cornered Kyle and forced him to join the race on account he was "the only other kid in this school with enough sense and friends to not fuck everything up." Which was, in a way, encouraging.

And he'd won in a land slide. Though Cartman had run a thoroughly manipulative campaign, most of the students body had finally learned not to listen to him. Butters had received a measly few votes as a joke.

In truth, no one cared that Kyle was gay. It had been interesting for a week Sophomore year when he'd first come out, but it quickly died down. It wasn't even a factor in his election. Indeed, the only one who seemed to have a problem with Kyle being president, besides Cartman, was Damien. And Kyle could not for the life of him figure out why.

He sat with them at lunch because that was the way the fates had rolled when he'd rejoined them in eighth grade. While he did seem angry the vast majority of the time, he always got extra angry when Kyle's presidency was mentioned. Even more than he got when they mentioned British people or Barbara Streisand. Pip was in hell, and he's gotten a glorious four years with him until his father had decided he wanted him to get out in the world more. It was common knowledge he hated it here.

Kyle knew Damien shouldn't bother him, but he did. It drove him crazy. Why did he hate him being president so much? Not even Cartman was that upset about it. He'd gotten over it in a few days, but Damien kept on it.

"I don't know why you're in that stupid thing anyway," he said one day when Kyle turned down ice skating because of a meeting. "It's such a waste of time."

Kyle huffed angrily. "Okay, Damien. I'll just ditch and _you_ can explain to everyone why the old cafeteria food is back."

He scoffed and Stan began saying he couldn't come either because of football practice, to which Cartman and Kenny whined and complained. Damien didn't seem to think _that_ was a waste of time, though, because he kept his mouth shut.

The meeting was short, the last one before winter break, and all they did was discuss ideas for the second semester. Bebe, who was his vice president, did most of the talking. They adjourned and left quickly, the teacher disappearing and the girls trotting off in a giggling mass, while Kyle and Bridon walked silently to the parking lot where Bridon's mom and Kyle's car sat waiting. He raised a hand to him as he climbed in the car and dug out his keys. He shoved it into the door and turned it as a shadow cast over him. He stopped and turned around, expecting one of the kids with a forgotten comment, but was surprised to find Damien lingering there, hands in pockets and looking bored.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Damien didn't answer for a moment, apparently realizing Kyle's presence. Then he just sort of stared at him and Kyle felt suddenly self-conscious, collapsing a bit into himself. "What?" he repeated.

"I need you to take me to the store," said Damien slowly, and it was such bullshit that Kyle's face physically dropped in irritation.

"If you needed to go to the store, why didn't you just walk over there instead of to the school, dumb ass?"

"It's... cold," said Damien slowly.

"Yeah, no shit," said Kyle with a huff. "You could have fucking been there by now... god, just get in."

Damien obliged immediately and Kyle climbed into the drivers seat, angrily starting the car.

"Shouldn't you be ice skating?" he asked.

"I bailed," said Damien, his elbow resting on the door and his chin resting in his hand as he gazed out the window.

"Cartman and Kenny are gunna murder you. You know how much they hate hanging out together alone."

"Yeah, because murdering me works so well."

"God, you really just have no interest in anyone but yourself, don't you?"

Damien turned his gaze to him and studied him for so long he got uncomfortable and felt himself blushing as he tried to stay focused on the road. "I do," he said finally.

"I mean on Earth," said Kyle with a roll of his eyes, which was a mistake. Damien's bored expression dropped into a dead glare and he turned away again. "Sorry."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I wasn't talking about Pip anyway."

Kyle blinked and his eyes strayed from the road for just a moment in confusion. A horn blared loudly and he gasped and looked back just in time to turn out of the way of the car speeding towards them. The car ran into the large pile of snow on the side of the road and Kyle let out an alarmed yelp and slammed on the brakes, though the car was already stopped. Glancing around, the street was now empty and he quickly put it into park, eyes wide and heart pounding. Damien stared at him, mouth slightly open. After a moment of shaky silence and heavy breath, Kyle turned to him, fear evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay, dude?" asked Damien blankly, something he rarely called any of them.

"Y-yeah..." managed Kyle swallowing hard. "Sorry, I just... Shit. Shit, my mom's gunna kill me if we're stuck."

"It shouldn't be too hard to dig out if we are," said Damien, still staring at him.

"Fuck, I hope nothing's damaged..."

"Hey, calm down."

"God, I am so dead."

"Kyle."

He looked at him, panic still in his eyes. Damien looked back calmly, urging the feeling onto him, though it didn't seem to be working. Kyle suddenly felt self-conscious again and collapsed back into himself a little, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. Damien's eyes were so bright and red, he felt like they bore right into him. He felt like they were getting closer and closer. Except, they were. And by the time he realized this it was too late. His own eyes widened in even greater shock as the red eyes closed and he felt Damien's lips on his. They were surprisingly soft and gentle and... good. Kyle melted a little in his seat, forgetting for a moment what had just happened and wallowing in confusion.

Damien pulled away just as softly and simply stared at him, though Kyle could see the twinge of embarrassment he was clearly trying to hide.

"U-um..." started Kyle nervously, knowing his face was flaring.

"Hey! You kids okay?"

Kyle shot upright and looked out his window, where a man had pulled over. "Y-yeah, we're fine!"

"You need an ambulance? Tow truck?"

"I-I think we can dig ourselves out, thanks!" Kyle shouted back, trying very hard not to sound flustered. He pushed his door open and climbed out to see if they really could, the cold air not helping his warm cheeks.


End file.
